Colanders and strainers are used by individuals in a wide variety of applications. As is known, these implements capture large pieces of solid matter while simultaneously allowing liquid to pass therethrough. By way of example, food items such as vegetables or fruits may be deposited within these implements and transported to a kitchen sink. The items within the implement may then be washed therein without risk of the items going into and clogging the drain of the sink. Alternatively, the implement may be positioned within the kitchen sink to capture items such as peelings and scraps and to prevent them from passing into the drain of the sink. However, these prior implements have certain inherent limitations.
It can be appreciated that standard semi-spherical colanders or strainers provide little room for handling the food captured therein. Alternatively, flat drain guards are often complicated structures that incorporate handles and various seals to prevent the undesirable materials from flowing into the drain of the sink. By way of example, Noga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,535 discloses a drain guard that incorporates a screen for holding debris away from the sink drain. A seal is disposed between the screen and the sidewalll of the sink to prevent debris from bypassing the drain guard. In addition, the frame includes a pair of arched bands that may be used as handles for moving the drain guard into and out of the sink. However, it can be appreciated the drain guard disclosed in the Noga et al., '535 patent has a somewhat complex structure, and yet, it is still possible for debris to bypass a drain guard and flow into the kitchen sink. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a simpler and less expensive implement to prevent undesired material such as debris from flowing down and clogging the drain of a conventional sink.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a strainer that prevents undesired material and debris from flowing down and clogging a drain of conventional sink.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a strainer that functions as a carrier to transport undesired material, debris and the like captured by the strainer to a user desired location.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a strainer the is simple to utilize and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a strainer is provided that includes a flexible sheet having a plurality of apertures therethough and an outer periphery. First and second handles project from the outer periphery of the flexible sheet. The handles are movable between a first position wherein the first and second handles and the flexible sheet lie in a generally common plane and a second position wherein the flexible sheet forms a bag.
Preferably, the sheet is generally rectangular and includes at least first and second corners and first and second slits extending inwardly for corresponding corners of the sheet. The sheet includes first and second sides and first and second ends. The first handle projects from the first side of the sheet and the second handle projects from the second side of the sheet. The first and second handles may also include corresponding first and second openings therethrough.
The sheet of the strainer may have a plurality of different configurations. For example, the sheet may be a screen. Alternatively, the apertures through the sheet may have generally oblong shapes or be formed from intersecting slots in the sheets. A plurality of spacers extend from and are spaced along a first face of the sheet and a border may extend about the outer periphery of the sheet.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a strainer is provided that includes a flexible sheet defined by first and second sides, first and second ends, and first and second faces. The sheet includes a plurality of apertures therethough; a first side handle adjacent the first side of the sheet; a second side handle adjacent the second side of the sheet; a first end handle adjacent the first end of the sheet; and a second end handle adjacent the second end of the sheet. The first and second side handles and the first and second end handles are movable between first positions wherein the first and second handles, the first and second end handles, and the flexible sheet lie in a generally common plane and second positions wherein the flexible sheet forms a bag.
The sheet of the strainer includes a first corner that has a slit formed therein. The slit has a first portion at a predetermined angle to the first side of the sheet and a second portion generally parallel to the first side of the sheet. The predetermined angle is in the range of 30 degrees and 60 degrees.
The sheet of the strainer may have a plurality of different configurations. For example, the sheet may be a screen. Alternatively, the apertures through the sheet may have generally oblong shapes or be formed from intersecting slots in the sheets. A plurality of spacers extend from and are spaced along a first face of the sheet and a border may extend about the outer periphery of the sheet.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a strainer is provided that includes a flexible sheet defined by first and second sides, first and second ends, and first and second faces. A plurality of apertures extend though the sheet.
The sheet of the strainer includes a first corner having a slit formed therein. The slit has a first portion at a predetermined angle to the first side of the sheet and a second portion generally parallel to the first side of the sheet. The predetermined angle is in the range of 30 degrees and 60 degrees.
A plurality of handles are operatively connected to the sheet to move the sheet between a first generally flat configuration and a second bag-shaped configuration. In addition, a border extends about the sheet between the sheet and the plurality of handles. The sheet of the strainer may have a plurality of different configurations. For example, the sheet may be a screen. Alternatively, the apertures through the sheet may have generally oblong shapes or be formed from intersecting slots in the sheets.